Doggie DisAdvantages
by Rin Kanzaki
Summary: When Shigure begins to scratch non-stop, Tohru get's worried, and calls Hatori over. What is wrong with Shigure?


A/N: wow. I'm writing a furbura fic. Usually I don't even attempt this…because I don't want to mess up the "coolness" of fruits baskets, but I guess I thought it might be worth a try. -.-(Wow, does THAT sounds corny.O.o) so here it is. You know, originally I was going to put Rin in this instead of tohru…but Tohru works better. Sorry if I misspell anything or something like that…I don't get A's in English. Go figure.

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits baskets, though I wish I did. (For reassurance, I DON'T.)

Some words you may not know, but should

If you are a devoted anime fan:

Ohayo: good morning

Arigato: thank you

Neko: cat

Nezumi: rat

Inu: dog

Shigure yawned, and walked into the kitchen, finding Tohru already cooking breakfast. "Ohayo tohru-chan." Shigure said, and smiled at her. "Hai! Ohayo to you Gure-kun!" Tohru replied happily.

The morning went as usual; Kyo stomping in, this time looking for the milk, while trying to calm Tohru down about it, trying to convince her it wasn't her fault. Yuki drug himself into the kitchen, mumbling something about what a racket they made. Shigure chuckled to himself as he took his breakfast into his office, ready to begin his daily task of writing novels, leaving the neko and nezumi to argue.

About an hour later, Shigure looked up from his work, noticing that it was finally quiet. The three teenagers had left for school. "Scritch, scritch." Shigure scratched his head, and went back to writing.

"Scritch, scritch. Scritch, scritch." A pen was hanging out of shigure's mouth, his eyebrows stitched together. "Scritch, scritch." Shigure sighed, and sat back. Dammit! He just couldn't concentrate! He had been sitting there scratching all morning! He vaguely wondered it he could have caught something…but put it aside. Shigure sohma didn't get sick!

"I'm home!" Tohru yelled as she entered the house. She took off her shoes, and walked in. "Shigure? Shiiiiguuuuureeee!!!" tohru called.

"Scritch. Scritch." Shigure was still scratching, but now it had gotten worse. Shigure looked at the clock on his computer, and gawked. It was already 3:30! Shigure got up, now aware of tohru in the house.

"Shigurrrreee!!! Shigu-" tohru turned the corner, and bumped right into Shigure.

POOF!

Now in the hallway there was a big black inu, and a ballistic 16 year-old. "AHH!! Shigure, I'm so sorry! I just wasn't looking were I was-" Shigure sweatdroped. "It's alright. Don't worry about it." He said. "Scritch, scritch." Shigure was still itchy. "Scritch, scritch". "Shigure? Are you itchy? Have you caught something???" Tohru exclaimed. "Uh, n-no. I'm fine." Shigure deflected. "But you don't know that! You could be very ill! Let me call Hatori?" Tohru continued. Shigure sighed. He knew Tohru would be worried until she knew he was not sick for sure. "Alright. If I must." Shigure whined. "Scritch, scritch."

"Uh-huh. Yes! Of course! Are you sure? You're not busy? Really? Alright! Arigato Hatori-san!" Tohru got off the phone with Hatori, and walked back to Shigure, who was still scratching. "Hatori said he's not busy this evening, so he'll come over later." Shigure nodded, now changed back and clothed. "Oh, tohru, by the way, where are Kyo and Yuki?" Shigure questioned. "Oh! Yuki had to go back to the main house for something, and kKyo was dragged off by Kagura this afternoon. Both of them probably won't be back until tomorrow." Tohru headed off towards the kitchen to start dinner, seeing that it was now 4:30.

Hatori had just gotten a call from Tohru announcing Shigure could be sick. Great. Hatori bet it was just something stupid that Shigure did, like the time he stayed outside in the cold to play cards. Hatori huffed, and sighed. He sat back in his chair, and took out a fresh cigarette and lit it. It really wasn't' that bad….Tohru would probably be fixing dinner….so at least he would get a free meal. Of course then Shigure would tease him non stop that he would love a housewife like Tohru. Hatori sighed, got up and grabbed his doctor bag, and headed to his car.

He drove steadily through the rain, and parked his car right outside Shigure's house. He grabbed his umbrella, opened the car door, and jumped out, walking quickly to the door. He closed the umbrella, as a smiling Tohru opened the door. "Konban Wa, Hatori-san!" Tohru greeted happily. "It was sure nice of you to come so late." Tohru babbled, while letting Hatori pass, as he took off his shoes. Hatori nodded at Tohru, and ask politely, "Tohru, where might I find Shigure?" Tohru smiled. "Shigure-kun is in his study. You know the way, of course? If you don't mind, I have to finish preparing dinner." Tohru bowed. "Fine. Thank you, Tohru." She nodded, and walked into the kitchen.

Hatori treaded the rest of the way to Shigure's study, and slid the door open softly.

"Ah! Tori-kun, how nice of you to drop by." Shigure smiled, but Hatori frowned. Shigure was trying to play dumb.

"Stay still, Shigure." Shigure pouted, but complied. Hatori went through all the basic investigations, but didn't seem to find anything wrong with him. He frowned again. "See, Tori-kun, there's nothing wrong with me!" Shigure nodded happily. Hatori sighed, and shook his head.

"One last thing Shigure. Have you been scratching at all?" Shigure paled, and nodded slowly. "Alright then. I think I know what's wrong." Hatori stated matter-a-factly.

"Shigure…You have Fleas."

A/N: Soo…how was it?? I know it was kinda short...For that, I apologize. I appreciate reviews, and if you flame…please do it as constructive criticism. I guess the reactions I get from reviews will decide if I'm going to continue. So with that, Ja Matte!


End file.
